This invention relates to a device for adjusting the height level of a table top or the like relative to a table support and is of the type which has height arresting means and parallel linkage guides each having two, parallel-extending guide bars arranged between the table support and the table top.
Devices of the above-outlined type have been developed in a multitude of configurations and structures which substantially fulfill the expected requirements to adapt the height level (for example, the working height) of the table top or the like to the needs at hand. Thus, adjusting devices are known which are of relatively simple structure but permit only a single adjustment upon setup, since a change of the setting is relatively complicated. Other devices which permit the user to perform fine adjustment at any time are relatively complex and expensive. If a table top is to be adapted for both a sitting and a standing position, a relatively large adjustment range, for example, in excess of 500 mm is required. In the field of drafting tables, there are known adjusting devices which permit an adaptation to both the sitting and the standing position and operate with parallelogram-type linkage guides. In addition, such devices also have arresting mechanisms in order to fix the table top in the set position. It is a disadvantage of such known adjusting devices that the table top "wanders" horizontally relative to the table support during height adjustment, so that adjacent such a drafting table sufficient free space must be made available, as described, for example, in German Gebrauchsmuster (utility model) No. 76 40 895.